Atsuko Kagari (Witches of Midgard-verse)
Atsuko Kagari, more commonly known by her nickname Akko and Valkyrie title Kara, is the main protagonist of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. Personality & Character Akko is a cheerful but impulsive and reckless young witch who was born in an unspecified location in Japan. When she was six years old, her parents brought her to Shiny Chariot's magic show. Amazed and inspired by the show, coupled with hearwarming experience where Shiny Chariot comforted her when she lost her parents in the the crowd after the same magic show, Akko wished to become a witch someday just like Shiny Chariot. During her childhood she tried several times to fly in broom, only to fail and get hurt, receiving the ridicule of the other children. However, Akko always kept her dream of one day becoming a witch. She became a great fan of Chariot, collecting all her cards and her merchandise. In order to achieve her dream, Akko learned that the Luna Nova Academy, the school from which Chariot graduated, was accepting students without magic inheritance and managed to enroll there with her mother's help, despite her total ignorance of magic. Upon admitted at Luna Nova, Akko was assigned to be roommates with Lotte and Sucy with whom she form close friendship with. While there, she found herself in great disadvantages due to her mundane background compared to the rest of her peers and dismayed that Shiny Chariot's reputation in magic community contrasted to that in normal human community, as many conservative witches believed her actions gave off wrong impression about their kind. Nevertheless, her education in Luna Nova marks the beginning of adventures she will take with her friends and mentor Ursula, started from the day when she uncovered missing Shiny Rod at Arcturus Forest. Just as she learned the true nature of Shiny Rod from Ursula, along with the quest for Grand Triskellion, little did Akko know that she met an opposition from Croix Meridies, Chariot's former best friend-turned archenemy and Ursula herself actually Chariot in disguise, having failed in her own quest for Grand Triskellion and attempted to set things right in spite of through Akko. The bond between Akko and Ursula faced an ultimate test from their near-death experience at Wagandea and Croix both exposed Ursula's true identity as Chariot and her being reason why Akko's magic aptitude lower than others: During her show 10 years ago, Chariot used Dream Fuel Spirit which turned out severely crippled her audience's magic including Akko's which explained why she cannot fly with her broom. At that very point, both Akko and Ursula went into rock bottom; Whereas Akko greatly devastated by the fact that her mentor and idol had harmed her, Ursula on the other hand, having seen enough harm Croix done to innocent people and even tricked her to use Dream Fuel Spirit in the first place, reluctantly accepted that her former best friend already beyond hope of salvation and must be taken out with one way or another, and entrusted Diana to take care of her beloved student as she not wanted Akko to see her resorted to kill Croix. Fortunately, the bond between Akko and Ursula, as well as Akko's commitment to the dream Chariot instilled to her, was rekindled by Diana, who also victimized by Chariot's Dream Fuel Spirit as much as Akko did through the conversation between two young witches about their mutual experience of being inspired by Chariot's magic albeit accidently victimized by it. Through the said conversation, Diana revealed to Akko how much she envious to Akko's great determination, selflessness, and peerless compassion which allowed her to gain many friends as well as respect from her rivals including herself as well as achieving impossible feats, but also appreciated them at the same time. Diana even gave up her childhood treasure (which is Premium Chariot Card which Akko never able to collect in her youth) if that meant Akko stays at Luna Nova, all while reminded her that the dream Chariot instilled to her, in spite of its awful truth behind it, had allowed her to came up this far. When Akko and her friends crash-landed at Arcturus Forest as result of Croix shutting down Ley Lines across the nation with Noir Rod, the seven friends soon attracted by the fight between Chariot and Croix's out of control Noir Rod that transformed into a draconic abomination. During that very point, Akko overheard Chariot crying out how much she blamed herself for indirectly causing Croix's fall into darkness as well as handicapping Akko's magical magic which culminated to madness they are in. This made Akko realized how much Chariot cherised the bond she made with her precious student that she willing to forsake the quest for World Altering Magic as the newly restored magical world without Akko is not worth to live in, something which more than enough for Akko to forgave her mentor and reaffirmed bonds between them. To their pleasant surprise, this allowed Akko to unlock the Final Word and claimed Grand Triskellion before using it both to destroy Noir Rod before it further evolve into an unstoppable beast and restored magic to the world once more, accomplishment that even her role model failed to achieve. After the quest for Grand Triskellion, Akko has since become matured, though she remains bubbly and impulsive at times. She also displayed greater enthusiasm in her study, particularly broom flight since she managed to float for the first time. Ursula's sacrifice where she protected her from Waganda pollen prior however, was greatly impacted the young witch, which became apparent after German, the first Pomokai Holoholona she met, sacrificed himself to ensure her, Lotte, and Sucy's escape with three Valkyrie Armors to prevent them from falling into Naglfar's hands and discovering her relation with Ursula as her long-lost aunt. Even before the latter, her inability to protect both was a long time regret that weighed heavily on her and filled her with self loathing for her weakness that Asger touched on by referring to her as "dead weight." The memory of German and Ursula's sacrifices eventually became the spark that motivated her to save both Lara and Asger from themselves. Skills & Abilities *'Magic': Having recovered from Dream Fuel Spirit's effects, Akko finally able to improve her magical skills and even able to fly with her broom. **'Metamorphosis Magic': In the beginning, Akko initially terrible with Metamorphosis Magic, only able to give herself animal traits. However, over time, the Metamorphosis Magic become one of her strongest abilities after hours of training. ***'Transformation Spell': With Transformation Spell, Akko can either magically turning herself or others into animal forms (which tends to be cartoonish in appearance compared to that of her peers) as well as disguising herself as someone else (though this feat requires at least one item the person in question carry to make it work). ****'Transform Gust': Offensive form of transformation spell where Akko turns into her winged elephant form and charges back and forth in high speed, ramming everything and everyone that unfortunate enough to stand in her way. ****'Transform Dynamite': While donning her Valkyrie Armor, Akko magically transforms into her winged elephant form with her armor reconfigures to fit the said form before being engulfed in flames. She them charges towards the target and unleashes a powerful, fiery explosion upon impact, destroying enemies with ease. Afterwards, Akko jumped out of the explosion unharmed. **'Object Control Magic': Akko can move objects without touching them with her wand to a certain extent. **'Restoration Magic': Through Ursula's titulege, Akko learned how to use Restoration Magic to fix broken things and even the use of Mending Magic Powder to increase the spell's effectiveness. ***'Object Repairing Spell': With Object Repairing Spell, Akko can magically fix small to medium-sized broken objects. ***'Large Object Repairing Spell': With Large Object Repairing Spell, Akko can magically fix larger broken objects. **'Flame Magic': Akko possesses some degree of mastery over flame magic which allow her to manipulate fire. **'Illumination Spell': Akko can generate light from tip of her wand to illuminate area like flashlight. **'Opening Spell': Akko can magically opens any door, window, or cage with this spell. **'Flying Spell': Akko's broom flying ability recently improves in spite of initially unable to fly at all, but her overall flight skill still pale compared to her peers'. **'Weapon-Wand Fusion Spell': Akko can combine her wand with a weapon to upgrade the said weapon into better version of it. She uses this to activate her Valkyrie Blade's combat capabilities. **'Magic Energy Manipulation': Akko can manipulate magic energy to perform various feats such as projecting beams and/or blasts, illuminating her surroundings, simulating telekinetic force as a form of object control magic, and generating solid constructs out of the energy's tangible form. ***'Heat Blast Spell': Akko can project magic bolts strong enough to destroy weak creatures and crippling a human with one blast as a basic attack magic. *'Skilled Combatant': Following training sessions with Ursula and Newt, Akko become fairly skilled in Thapolian Martial Arts. Her fighting style described to be offensive one. **'Archery': Akko demonstrated impressive skill in archery through her performance in utilizing Shiny Rod's bow form and later, her Valkyrie Blade's Bladed Bow form thanks to her mastery over her family's ancient archery techniques known Kagari Style-Archery Techniques which include rapidly firing arrows while running and evading attacks in succession, nailing the target despite the arrows' path impeded by obstacles (like debris and buildings), and firing a salvo of multiple arrows in perfect succession. Not only that, she demonstrated remarkable skill in using the blades on her Valkyrie Blade's Bladed Bow form as melee weapon should her enemies get too close. These skills proved to be come in handy in battle as her armor more specialized in archery combat. **'Axe Mastery': Akko possesses average skill in using axe form of her Valkyrie Blade. **'Aim Dodging': In addition to martial arts skills, Akko can swiftly evade attacks and projectiles fluidly from her training session with Ursula. Though not as graceful as Diana's, it's still impressive in her own right. Tools & Equipment *'Magic Broom': Akko possesses a flying broom she utilized as transportation via. Flight Magic. *'Shiny Rod' (formerly): A powerful staff that has amazing yet unknwon abilities. Although Akko is initially unable to use it at will, she was able to use it in moments of great importance in response to her feelings, managing to revive the Seven Words of Arcturus. It can transform into a bow and create an arrow from thin air. She also managed to transform it into a great axe to launch a frontal attack and a grappling hook, a mixing machine and a flying broom. After breaking the seal of Grand Triskellion, the Shiny Rod merged with the Grand Triskellion, allowing it to access its powerful world reconstruction magic. Akko eventually loses the Shiny Rod after she used it to help spread magic throughout the world, allowing it to disappear into the stars. The staff frequently mentioned in the series. *'Magic Wand': Akko carries a wand as instrument to cast magic. By combining it with her Valkyrie Blade, it enable her to cast magic with the said blade and turn it into either bladed bow or greataxe forms. *'Valkyrie Blade': A special dagger which, upon being fused with the user's wand, turns into a short sword with seven orbs embedded into the blade arranged in Big Dipper-like formation similar to Shiny Rod and even shared the latter's abilities in addition of the ability to transform into different weapons that compliments the user's fighting style. In addition of utilizing the Blade's basic weapon forms, Akko can utilize the power of Seven Words oof Arcturus with it, though she noted the latter feat's overall performance much paler in comparison. **'Basic Weapon Transformations': ***'Bladed Bow Form': To get around the fact that her initial Valkyrie Blade's long bow form deemed ill-suited for close quarters and its Great Axe form less effective against fast-moving opponents, Akko improves the said form by giving it retractable scythe-like blades that can vibrate in high frequency, making it doubles as melee weapon. Another improvement includes the ability to conjure energy arrows imbued with spells to increase its versatility. **'Round Shield & Baton Form': For defending herself from more powerful attacks. By raising the shield, she can conjure a powerful force-field comprised of tessellating, solid polygonal emerald lights which more powerful than regular magic barriers. **'Seven Words of Arcturus Transformations': ***'Blazing Shiny Arc': ***'Phaidoari Afairynghor: Blazing Axe End': ***'Stellar Ballista': ***'Arae Aryrha: Dragon Bindings': ***'Lyonne': ***'Phasansheer Shearylla: Kensei Formation': ***'Phasansheer Shearylla: Starlight Supreme Solais': Basic Weapon Transformations= Valkyrie Blade LWA WoM.jpg|Valkyrie Blade (normal & active form) Longbow Akko LWA WoM.jpg|Original Long Bow Form Bladed Longbow Akko LWA WoM.jpg|Bladed Long Bow Form Greataxe Akko LWA WoM.jpg|Great Axe Form |-|Seven Words of Arcturus Transformations= Valkyrie Blade LWA WoM.jpg|Valkyrie Blade (normal & active form) *'Kara Armor': As the first generation Valkyrie from Japan, Akko is given the title of Kara the Blazing Flame Valkyrie. As such, she has the ability to don the red and white Kara Armor. She performs this by running her Valkyrie Blade's bladed bow form against Kara Bracelet while chanting out Venta Herkleda, igniting the weapon with magical sparks before twirling it twice, forming two circles at her side. The circles then form into two Valkyrie Sigils that each opens a portal from which Kara Armor equips on her, completing her transformation. When summoning her armor for the first time under the reluctant Asger's guidance, she simply rubbed her palm against the Bracelet while reciting the incantation, resulting the sparks to automatically spin into a single Valkyrie Sigil above her head instead. *'Barrier Pauldron': Magical pauldron that can form a layer of protective magic around user's body. Whenever entering combat situations, Akko wear it to protect her from attacks inflicted by weaker enemies. Relationships *Ursula Callistis/Chariot du Nord: Akko and Ursula become much closer after enduring hardships over the course of their quest for Grand Triskellion, which culminated to Akko and Diana successfully restored magic back to Midgard. *Diana Cavendish: Akko's interaction with Diana have become more relaxed with the two even chatting whenever Akko visits Diana during her night patrols. In spite of their rocky start back when they first met, Akko actually sees Diana as a potential friend that just needs a reminder why she started loving magic in the first place instead of rival (as all this time, their rivalry turned out to be one-sided). Pics Gallery Akko Alternate Outfits LWA WoM.jpg Notes & Trivia *As some elements of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard series references tokusatsu series GARO, Akko's background where she hailed from a family renowed for impressive archery skill and her Valkyrie Blade's bladed bow form references Aguri Kusugami aka. Gai the Sky Bow Knight. **The design of Akko's belt pouch on her sash intended to reference Wilhem Ragnvald aka Sword's from GARO: Vanishing Line. *The design of Akko's leather gloves, and scarf are intended to be homage for both Senketsu's eye scarf and Sekki Tekkō from Kill la Kill, for the fact that Akko and Ryūko Mato share same English voice actress, Erica Mendez. Category:Witch Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Witches of Midgard-verse